This invention relates to synergistic compositions of metal proteinates with beta-chlorovinyl dialkyl phosphates. More particularly, this invention relates to the increase of metals throughout body tissues and increased passage across the placental barrier from the mother to the foeti when the mother is given a synergistic mixture comprising an effective dosage of a metal chelate and beta-chlorovinyl dialkyl phosphate, said phosphate preferably being a slow release form.
Beta-chlorovinyl dialkyl phosphates are well known in the art, as cholinesterase inhibitors, and are widely used and marketed as both pesticides and anthelminthics. Such compounds are most effectively administered in the form of slow release compositions which are particularly disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,166,472 issued Jan. 19, 1965, U.S. Pat. No. 3,318,969 issued May 9, 1967, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,507,956 issued Apr. 21, 1970.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,507,956 there is disclosed a method of increasing the vitality of the fetus of a mammal and a newborn animal which comprises administering to the pregnant female mammal an effective amount of a beta-chlorovinyl dialkyl phosphate. That patent purports to show an increase in the overall vitality of piglets that are born from sows which have been treated with 2,2-dichlorovinyl dimethyl phosphate (DDVP) which has been administered as a slow release formulation utilizing polyvinyl chloride as the embedding resin. The data purportedly show greater survivability, fewer incidents of stillborn piglets, and faster weight increase to market weight of piglets treated with the 2,2-dichlorovinyl dimethyl phosphate. Similar data is also shown for dogs. In the patent, the only substantial difference within the internal organs of the animal is that the blood glucose results are higher in animals that have been treated with the 2,2-dichlorovinyl dimethyl phosphate. Such is not the case in the present invention.
Commercial preparations of 2,2-dichlorovinyl dimethyl phosphate commonly known as DDVP or dichlorvos embedded in a plastic formulation for slow release purposes are presently being marketed by Shell Chemical Company under various trade names. For example, a swine anthelminthic is marketed under the trade name of ATGARD..RTM.
In any growing mammal, swine in particular, it is extremely important that metals, iron in particular, be readily available to the growing fetus as well as to the newly born piglet.
It has been shown in copending application Ser. No. 658,243 filed Feb. 17, 1976, which is a continuation-in-part of Ser. No. 607,370 filed Aug. 25, 1975, now abandoned, which was in turn a continuation-in-part of Ser. No. 420,033, now abandoned, which was a continuation-in-part of Ser. No. 739,141 filed June 14, 1968, and now abandoned, that "metal proteinates", which are defined at page 89 of the Official Publication of the American Feed Control Officials, Inc. as "the product resulting from the chelation of a soluble salt with amino acids and/or partially hydrolyzed protein," increase the flow of metals across the placental wall as well as increasing the metals in tissues in mammals. The increased metal content is also present in the mammals milk after parturition.
It is known that metal proteinates require at least two ligands per mole of bivalent metal in order to form an intact chelate which forms a heterocyclic ring. Such chelates carry a zero net charge and are more readily absorbed in the small intestine and distributed throughout the body than are salts of proteins or inorganic metal salts.